The Cliche Real WorldAnime Fanfiction
by The Panda Kid
Summary: In this kind of Cliche story, 3 friends are hanging out in the real world. Suddenly, after a sketch book falls in a summoning circle, Marik and Bakura are summoned. How will they 3 friends get them back, while trying to keep their sanity? YGOTAS Character
1. Sketch Books and Summonings

**Disclaimer: I totally don't own Marik or Bakura...Sadly...**

_A/N: OK! Here it is! My random 2 am story that I've been writing for a while now. I never really wanted to post this, but Skye was practically BEGGING me to, so here. HAPPY, SKYE? _*laughs* _Anyway, I really don't expect anyone to actually read this besides well...me and my buddys, but hey if you like it PLEASE leave a review. I love reading them and I might respond. Oh and this story should in NO WAY be taken seriously. I do write real stories that I am super proud of, but this is just for fun. __Oh and I am going to finish this story, no matter what. I love it, cuz its random and weird and it includes me and My friends (Plus my favorite characters :D) I also apologize for butchering LK's creations. They will probably go OOC sometimes.  
><em>

_Oh and this is NOT Slash!_ _Nor does it involve ANY kind of Romance at all. Though they are based off LK's Characters so it has some of the gay humor he uses... _

_Anyway ENOUGH rambling, Please Enjoy and Review if you like it. _

* * *

><p>"Kyra." I said staring my best friend down. She had been drawing in her note book for a while now. Normally I wouldn't mind considering I usually do the same, but today I was bored. "Kyra." I waited for a reply. "Kyra?" I asked again. I smirked knowing how to get her attention. "Kitty kitty neko ~nya!" Kyra looked up at me, annoyed. I smiled. I knew that was the only thing that annoyed her.<p>

"What Kails?" She asked.

"I'm bored. What are you drawing?" I asked while moving over to look at the note book.

"At the moment, Bakura and Marik. No yaoi or anything though." She told me showing me what she's drawn so far. "And if you're bored why don't you talk to them." She said pointing to two of our friends, Skye and Tia.

"But your funnerist then them!" Kyra laughed at my made up word. "Plus I'm pretty sure Tia's trying to summon Slenderman(1) again." I shuddered at the thought. Tia was currently drawing something on the ground and chanting something. Skye was staring at her with the most terrified look in her eyes.

"He's not real you know." Kyra told me.

"That's what he wants you to believe." Skye and I yelled at the same time, while I made a fake serious face. Kyra laughed.

I leaned back against the brick wall Kyra was sitting by. Suddenly an idea came into my head. "Hey Ky. I came up with an idea to not be bored."

"Hmm?" She hummed ignoring me mostly. I grinned widely and snatched the notebook from her hands.

"This!" I said jumping up and running.

"HEY!" She yelled chasing after me. I ran toward our friends who were watching this amused. "Give it back!"

"Make me!" I looked back at her, causing me to trip over a rock. I skidded to a stop, face planting into Skye. She looked at me bewildered. "Hi." I said sheepishly.

"Damn it Kaili!" Tia called. I looked up to see Kyra's notebook, covered in something, inside of Tia's curse circle. "Now my summoning is a failure!" She yelled. I jumped up.

"Yay! No eating me today Slenderman!" I yelled.

"Maybe he won't but I will!" She growled running after me.

"Ahh get away Slender worshipper!" I started to turn around when Kyra's voice stopped me.

"Guys. Something's happening to my note book." She said. Tia stopped and turned around. I walked towards Kyra, noticing that the note book had a light coming out of it.

"Uh..Tia?"

"Don't ask me. I was just trying to summon Slenderman." She shrugged. Suddenly there was a large bang and puff of smoke. I coughed once and tried to see through the smoke.

"Is that…?"

"No way…" Kyra gasped.

"What the bloody hell was that?" A deep voice said. He had a British accent.

"How the frig should I know, Fluffy?" A different voice said. This one sounded completely different, nasally and higher.

"Marik and Bakura?" I gasped. "No friggin' way!"

"They're really here right? I haven't gone any more crazy right?" I asked Skye. She shrugged.

"It's either them or really great cosplayers." She suggested.

"And those don't exist so its them." I said, still in disbelief.

Marik had been staring at us during our conversation. Bakura was more or less looking at Marik. I laughed slightly which made Bakura look up at me. He gave me a glare.

"Don't stare. Bloody fangirls."

"I could say the same to you." I smirked. Bakura growled.

"Oh god they're the abridged versions aren't they!" Skye suddenly yelled.

"Bakura, what the frig is going on? Who are these people?" Marik asked Bakura. Bakura groaned annoyed.

"How the bloody hell would I know?" Bakura growled, crossing his arms now.

"Because your British." Marik said, poking Bakura's ribs with his millennium rod.

"British people, do tend to be smarter…" Skye muttered.

"More so then Egyptians…" I heard myself say.

"What the frig did you say?" Marik yelled, turning to me. His face was furious, while Bakura smirked widely, obviously complimenting my insult. "I happen to be the most smartest and the most sexy in all of Egypt."

"Must be an idiotic country…" Kyra said.

"You stay out of this!" Marik said to Kyra, and then turned to Bakura. "Aren't you going to defend me, 'Kura?"

"No, I think you're handling this quite well." Bakura smirked. Marik flipped him off, and then crossed his arms. Bakura laughed.

"Hey Marik?" I asked suddenly. He turned, quickly.

"Yes, random fan girl?" He said. I laughed awkwardly.

"Ok first I am NOT a fan girl…"

"Tell that to half the pictures on your phone." Skye said smugly.

"And the most of the drawings in your closet." Kyra added. I blushed furiously while shaking my head.

"Anyway! Do you guys realize where you are?" I asked him. Marik pondered for a second.

"The shadow realm?" He exclaimed. "A place with a bunch of fan girls is definitely what I thought the shadow realm was."

"No, no. There aren't nearly enough of them for this to be the shadow realm." Bakura told him. Then he turned his attention to me. "Where in the real world, hmm?" Marik looked at him confused.

"Yeah, I suppose this is what you call it." I told him.

"Real world?" Marik asked.

"Instead of your anime world, you're in the world which basically created your world." Skye explained. Marik barely blinked.

"Oh. That's actually pretty cool." Marik said. I gasped, surprised he was so calm.

"So do any of you fangirls know how we got here?" Bakura growled. "Or rather whose fault it was. I haven't sent anyone to the shadow realm in a while and I need practice." All fingers pointed at me.

"Hey I just tripped! Its Tia's creepy summoning circle that brought them here. So its Tia's-" I stopped short when I noticed Tia had disappeared. "Where'd she go?"

"She ditched once she found out they were anime characters." Kyra said. I nodded knowingly. Then I turned back to the characters. Bakura scowled, while Marik smiled slightly, amused by us.

"Well until we can figure out how to send you guys back, you might as well stay with one of us." I gestured to Kyra, Skye and myself.

"No way are they staying with me!" Skye yelled.

"Got something against us, witch?" Bakura yelled back. Skye was taken aback.

"How'd you know-"

"I'm a freaking ancient Egyptian spirit, who lived when Duel Monsters was a real thing and not just a card game. I think I can tell the differences between witches and other people." Bakura smirked, knowing he won. Skye pointed to Bakura and looked at me.

"That's why they aren't staying with me." She said. I shrugged and turned to Kyra.

"Well?" I asked. Kyra shook her head.

"No way. They can't. My parents won't allow it." I groaned.

"I guess that leaves me." I looked back and forth at my new guests. "My parents will be ok with you staying…As long as my dad doesn't know your boys."

"I am not going to pretend to be a smelly girl!" Marik yelled. Bakura laughed.

"You already look like one."

"I look nothing like a girl! I am the maniest man in the universe…no BOTH universes." All of us but Marik laughed at this. "What?"

"Marik. You are the girly-est guy I have ever seen." I said.

"And we've watched a lot of anime." Kyra added.

"A lot." Skye said.

"Marik, you wear eyeliner-" Bakura started.

"Its Kohl! People wear it in Egypt all the time."

"We're in America." Kyra said. I laughed.

"Haha…In America." I repeated. Bakura groaned.

"Anyway, you wear _Kohl, _a purple half-shirt,"

"This is not purple!" Marik said, gesturing to his shirt.

"What is it then?"

"Its…" Marik thought for a moment. "Lavender. It's a lavender half-shirt."

"That's so much more manly." Skye said rolling her eyes.

"It is!" Marik yelled, a faint hint of red on his cheeks, though if it was from yelling or embarrassment I wasn't sure. "Right, Bakura?" He turned to the spirit, his eyes wide and begging. Then I saw something I never thought I would see, Bakura smiled. It was a small smile and was quickly replaced with a smirk, but it was there.

"Yes Marik. You are indeed very manly. Purple shirt and all." Bakura said, adding a bit too much sarcasm. Marik smiled brightly. It was obvious Bakura liked the teen more then he led on. But then again they were the creations of Little Kuriboh, so who wouldn't expect that. I cleared my throat, gaining the boy's attention.

"So anyway, think you could, I don't know, throw on a full length shirt," I said to Marik, who scowled at the thought. "And put your hair up in pony or something?" I said to Bakura. His glare told me I was next on his list to the shadow realm. I shuddered then stood firm. "Look do you want to go back to the magical world of Duel Monsters and Millennium items or not?"

"Of course! We still haven't defeated the Pharaoh yet!" Marik said. Kyra laughed.

"He doesn't know does he?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"LK hasn't gotten through season 3 yet. They both have no idea." I laughed. Marik gave me a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned. He stepped closer to me and raised his rod (_A/N: THE MILLENNIUM ONE, YOU PERVERTS! *laughs*_) in my direction. "Tell me or I will make you my mind slave!"

"Sorry, no spoilers!" I told him. Then I thought for a moment. "Unless you want some from a fanfiction because in those you and Bakura usually end up-" I was cut short.

"So how exactly should we dress to convince your parents we're girls?" Bakura interjected, which made me smirk.

"Kyra, give me your ponytail band." I said, raising my hand to receive the band. Kyra groaned. I wiggled my fingers eagerly until she finally undid her pony and gave me the band. I grabbed my book bag and pulled out a hair brush and an extra shirt. Everyone gave me a strange look.

"What? It's a story. Everything ends up conveniently located." Everyone nodded in agreement. I walked over to Marik and gave him the shirt. "This should fit you. Plus it's purple so you won't lose your…style." Marik looked at it and scrunched his nose in disgust. "Just put it on." I encouraged. Marik sighed and gave me the shirt to hold while he took off his shirt. He handed me his shirt and I gave him the new one. He put it on then attempted to look at himself. Finally he looked up and smiled at me.

"I look totally hot! If I was a girl I would totally be the hottest in both universes." He said spinning around like the new found girl he was. I laughed. He turned to Bakura. "What do you think, Fluffy?" Bakura smirked.

"And I didn't think anything could make you look more like a girl. But…" He looked at me. "I don't think we've actually introduced our selves. Yami Bakura." He bowed sarcastically.

"Kaili. You can call me Kails." I said. "All my friends do." Bakura snorted, kind of.

"I'm sorry. I don't believe I have friends." I gestured to Marik. Bakura laughed. "_He_ is my partner."

"In crime!" Marik added

"Yes…in crime." Bakura muttered. Just then Skye burst out laughing.

"OK…Ok… I can't do it anymore! They are just too gay for each other…" She burst out laughing again. "I ca…I can't stand it. They just are…to much!" She laughed even harder now.

"I am not GAY!" Marik yelled. "I am 100% hetero!" He said triumphantly, than gestured to Bakura. "I can't say as much for him." Bakura shrugged.

"I said I was gay in episode 33 of abridged." He admitted.

"Hold on!" I suddenly yelled. Everyone looked at me. "This story is like just a bunch of random topics, a bunch of jokes, and a close to nonexistent plot."

"That describes most fanfictions." Kyra pointed out.

"And anime's if you think about it…" Skye added.

"Ok so we're cool with it just being a random story." Everyone nodded. I clapped my hands together. "OK lets stop breaking the forth wall." I turned to Bakura. "Time to feminize you!" I shouted. Marik cheered with me and Bakura groaned.

"And I thought I only had to deal with one of him…" He muttered, I glared at him and started attacking his hair with the brush. He yelped in pain, another thing I never thought I'd see (or rather hear).

"Do you EVER brush your hair?" I asked while attempting to calm the major spikes. Marik had found a place next to Kyra and Skye. Kyra was looking at Marik discretely, obviously trying to think of something to say to him, while Skye was more or less trying to contain herself from laughing.

"Well being an evil villain takes up large amounts of my time. I barely care about appearances." He said. "Unlike my colleague over there." He pointed toward Marik, who had, at some point, stolen Skye's phone, and was fixing his hair with the reflection. I laughed.

"I see your point." I said, now satisfied with the spikeyness of his hair I attempted to put it in a pony, a difficult feat.

"You know, most people would be afraid to touch me, let alone attempt to do my hair." He noted. I laughed a little.

"Well, I've seen enough episodes to know you're not a total douche as you lead on. Besides," I smiled at him. "You're my favorite character." He smirked.

"Should I feel honored? You seem like every other fangirl."

"Hey! I take offense to that! I am not like every other fangirl. Because I'm not a fangirl." Bakura gave a curious look. "I have absolutely no romantic interest in you. Sure you're…oh I don't know…cute." Bakura growled. "Hey I could have called you adorable," He glared at me. "But that title is taken by your host, who, by the way, you look a lot like now." I stepped back and admired my work. He almost looked like a girl, if his face wasn't scowling quite as much. "You don't have to now, but when I introduce you to my parents don't scowl. You don't have to smile or anything, but don't scowl."

"Whatever." He growled. He started walking away, when I stopped him.

"Also," I pointed to the necklace. "Put that under your shirt. My parents know of the items and it'll be a dead giveaway if its all out in the open." He did as he was told.

"There, satisfied?" He half yelled. I smiled, ignoring his glaring eyes.

"Perfect." I turned around. "Ok guys lets go."

"Actually I have to go." Kyra said. Skye nodded.

"So do I." I groaned.

"But guuuuyyyyss…." I complained.

"See ya tomorrow Kaili." Skye said, turning to leave. Kyra gave me an apologetic look.

"Sorry Kails." She said before leaving as well. I turned to my new house mates. Marik was currently pulling Bakura's ponytail while Bakura scowled, every once and a while telling him to stop.

"Ok, guys. Lets go." I said and walked past them. Marik caught up to me, while Bakura walked behind us a bit.

"So if I'm a girl that means I have to have a girl name, right?" Marik asked.

"I hadn't thought of that. Yeah I suppose you do."

"Can I be Janice then? Or, OH, how about Esmeralda?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ew. Seriously Marik, those are the worst names ever." (_A/N: Please Note I do not in anyway actually think these names are gross. So please do not take offense to that.) _I thought for a moment. "How about you're Ishizu and Bakura, back there, is Florence." I heard Bakura growl.

"That's my real name." I looked back at him.

"And it's feminine as…" I thought for a moment then gestured to Marik. "Marik."

"Hey!" Marik yelled.

END OF CHAPTER ONE! HECK YEAH!

* * *

><p>(1) Slender Man is a fictional Mytho creature guy. If you've watched TribeTwelve, Marble Hornets, EveryManHYBRID, or LK's Concrete Giraffes video you should know who he is.<p>

_Well? How'd you like it? Random huh? Sorry about that. Though I'm not going to change it. Once I realized I didn't have to be professional with this story my ADHD took over and led to this. I hope you like it. Even though its random and weird and doesn't make sense. But if you didn't that's ok. I made it for my and my friends enjoyment and we have fun laughing at it. _

_The next chapter will be up either sometime later tonight or tomorrow. _

_Lots of love! ~The Panda Kid  
><em>


	2. Fangirl Rooms and Saw Games

**Disclaimer: ****I still don't own Marik or Bakura...I know you probably thought that my last story would've given me the copyrights for them :P  
><strong>

_A/N: Wow I actually got a better response to that then I thought I would. This is awesome! People like my weird, random story :D. I'm SO glad you all like it__! It makes me want to continue this story even MORE then before, and I really wanted to finish it before. So now my passion to finish this story has risen to OVER 9000!...wow I'm so lame for using that joke...*laughs* _

_Anyway today I was totally inspired! So in one of my classes today (we were watching a movie) I took out my notebook and came up with like 2 pages full of ideas for this story. They are all soo freakin' random and weird, but I'm sure you'll all love it! I even know where I'm going with this story, which is a first. _

_Oh before I forget I want to Thank Yami no Kristie and Aqua girl 007 for reviewing! It meant the world!  
><em>

_Anyway, Enjoy the story and Please Review! I Love reviews! Love 'em! _

* * *

><p>Mom? Dad? I have a question." I yelled as I walked into the house. Marik and Bakura followed me in slowly. I turned to them. "Make your selves at home…Well don't destroy anything or send people to the shadow realm, but other than that you're welcome to whatever."<p>

"I like your house. Its big and stuffed with things." Marik said. "Much better than a tomb."

"I'll take that as a complement." I heard my Mom say behind me. I turned and smiled.

"Hey Mom. I gotta question. Can Ishizu and Florence stay over for a few days? Their parents are out of town for a while. They have nowhere else to go." I asked her, trying to sound like I've known them for a while, and not just picked them up from the middle of an anime. My Mom looked at me confused, but smiled.

"I've never heard you mention them before." She looked behind me, toward the boy's in disguise. "No offense to you…girls."

"None taken." Bakura growled. I turned and shot him a glare. Marik started walking past Bakura and I, up to my Mom.

"Hi! I'm Ishizu Ishtar-" I coughed loudly. "I mean Blishtar. Ishizu Blishtar." While I resisted the urge to facepalm, Bakura did. "Sorry if we're intruding, but you'll just have to make room for us. We are way to pretty and amazing to just be thrown out in the str-" I elbowed his rib and pushed him away.

"Sorry about Ishizu, Mom. She's a little…" I searched for the word.

"Idiotic?" Bakura suggested. I snapped by fingers and nodded. Marik opened his mouth to retort but I quickly covered his mouth.

"Yeah, that's the word idiotic." I looked at my Mom, who looked a mixture of confused, angry, and amused. "Is it ok if they stay? I promise they won't be any trouble and they are really awesome once you get to know them." I gave her my best puppy dog eyes. My mom looked from Marik, to Bakura, then back to me. She sighed, and then smiled.

"I suppose. They'll have to help out around the house though." I nodded.

"They will don't worry."

"Ok. Well I'm sorry to leave as you arrive, but I have to go shopping. Dad's still at work and your brothers in his room." She said, walking past us and opening the door. "It was nice to meet you, Jasmine and Florence." She said before exiting the house. I finally uncovered Marik's mouth.

"Nice." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry." Marik muttered, before noticing something on the ground. He suddenly pounced on the floor, surprising me. Bakura just watched him curiously. "You have a kitty." He whispered, still on the ground. I followed where he was looking to see my cat under the coffee table. "Come here." He said to the cat, putting one hand in front of him, beckoning the cat to come to him. The cat looked at him cautiously at first, but then rubbed up against his hand. After a few seconds, Marik picked up the cat, stroking its head happily.

"That's Bazinga." I told him. He held the cat in Bakura's face.

"Look Bakura! A cat!" He said excitedly. Bakura scowled.

"Yes I can see it's a cat, Marik. Get it away from me." Bakura said, pushing Marik's arms away from him. Marik turned the cat to face himself. Bazinga licked his nose.

"She's so cute! If she was white she could be a smaller Bakura…Oh! I want to name it 'Kura!"

"She has a name…" I muttered, but Marik was still talking.

"Or how about Fluffy? Or Kitty 'Kura? Oh how about Bakura Jr…?" Marik kept rambling off different names, while I sighed and turned to Bakura.

"He's utterly hopeless isn't he?" I asked him. Bakura smirked.

"Damaged beyond repair." Bakura agreed, making me laugh. This caught Marik's attention.

"Why are you laughing?" He questioned as he put my cat back on the ground. I shrugged.

"No reason. Anyway, I'll show you guys to your room." I said starting to turning around, when Bakura caught my shoulder.

"Room? As in singular?" Bakura asked. I nodded.

"We only have one extra room." I told him. "And there is no way I'm giving up my bedroom. I guess you could sleep on the couch. But they're not comfy."

"I had to sleep on a slab of rock most of my life. No way am I giving up a bed!" Marik yelled. Bakura crossed his arms.

"I'm not particularly fond of sleeping on a couch either." Bakura muttered.

"Well it is a queen size…"

"NO!" They shouted at the same time. Which caused me to laugh hard. Marik pointed a thumb at me, looking at Bakura.

"Seriously, what is up with his fangirl laughing all the time?"

"I don't know. It's rather creepy isn't it?"

"Says…the guy who has…a 7 minute video dedicated to every…time he laughed." I said in between laughs. "In Japanese no less…Do you realize you were played by a girl in the Japanese version?" I asked Bakura once my laughing subsided.

"Yes. I am very well aware of this." He then smirked. "Even so I was still manlier with Marik." Marik hit the back side of his head.

"That's sooo not true." Marik said, pouting. Bakura rubbed the back of his head.

"Whatever you say…" He mumbled then turned his attention to me. "So about the room situation…"

"Share the bed or one of you sleep on the couch or floor. I'm not going to pick for you. Either way, let me show you to the room, then give you a tour." I said, turning around. Bakura growled something under his breath that sounded like "bloody wanker."

I turned down the hall and stopped at the first door. I pushed open the door to reveal the small room with only a chair and bed.

"Here it is. Go crazy…" I thought for a moment. "Wait no. Don't do that."

"Its so small!" Marik said, stepping past me into the room.

"Yeah well…" I walked to the next door. "This is my brothers room. I suggest avoiding him. He'll recognize you…and then probably call you gay." Bakura growled. (I feel like he does that a lot in this story haha)

"The bathrooms right there." I said pointing to the next door. "The last door on the left is my parents room and my rooms the one straight ahead.

"Oh I have to see this…" Bakura said, smirking. He walked past, or rather pushed, me and walked toward my room. Marik followed behind him smiling eagerly.

"I've never seen a fangirls room before. Hope it doesn't disappoint." Marik said to Bakura. Bakura laughed.

"I'm sure it won't."

"Wait! Don't!" I said sarcastically. I followed them into my room, my arms crossed.

"Well lets see. Panda hat. Check. Stuffed animals. Check. Duel Monster cards. Check. Yugioh Abridged Poster. Check. And Fanart of Me, Marik and…Duke?" He looked at me curiously. I shrugged. "Check." Bakura finished, while making checks in the air as he noted each thing. "Congratulations. It's a Fan Girl." He said sarcastically, smirking at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. I noticed Marik had found my laptop.

"10 bucks says there's fanfiction in here."

"Why make a bet that's already obvious?" Bakura said. Marik sat on my bed and opened the laptop. I smirked, knowing he wouldn't be able to access anything. Bakura sat down next to Marik, eyeing my computer. I sighed and sat down on the other side of Marik.

"You know its probably not a great a idea for you guys to break the forth wall. Plus fangirls, not ME, are into some really creepy stuff." I said as my laptop started up. Marik shrugged.

"Eh…I doubt there's anything that would creep me out." He said. I laughed.

"Oh you poor innocent effeminate boy you…" I said, patting his head. He shook his head, in attempt to get my hand off. Bakura watched us, bored. I noticed the laptop had turned on. "Laptops on." I told them. Marik groaned.

"It's password protected! What's the password?" Marik asked.

"Not telling."

"Why got something on there you don't want us to see?" Bakura said, smirking.

"Shut up. Maybe I just don't want to let him on my computer." I said, pointing to Marik. Who had begun guessing the password.

"1111…Frig….1112." He repeated this a few times. Then he reached behind him and pulled out his Millennium rod.

"Please tell me your not going to stab it?" I pleaded. Marik laughed.

"Of course not. I am simply going to turn the computer into my mind slave." He said like it was obvious.

"I don't think it works that way." I said, but Marik had already begun speaking.

"Great computer in the sky, hear my cry! Transform thyself from off to on and give me access to…her pron,"

"I don't watch that!" I yelled, but Marik continued.

"Envelop my face with your glow so that to YouTube I can go! Unlock your files from deep within so that together, we can look at funny pictures of cats. Take me to the desktop as I call your name, Winged PC of Ra."(_YAY FOR ABRIDGED JOKES!_) Bakura put a hand on Marik's shoulder. You could practically see the dark aura around him.

"Marik…" He growled.

"Oh…Hi Bakura." Marik said happily. I chuckled then glimpsed at my computer.

"Holy Ra, it worked." I said, noticing it was signing in.

"See? I am the great and powerful Marik Sebastian Ishtar the third! Nothing can stop me." Marik yelled triumphantly.

"Well that's surprising…" Bakura said when he noticed my wallpaper. It was covered with N from Pokemon.

"See? Not a fangirl."

"See? Totally a fangirl." Marik said, as he pulled up my pictures. Immediately 34 pictures of Marik and Bakura showed up. (_Sadly that's actually true_)

"Go to word. Lets look at her fanfictions." Bakura suggested to Marik. I groaned, knowing even if I took the computer away, they would still find a way back on, and laid back on my bed.

"10 different fanfictions. Only two Yu-Gi-Oh! Ones though." Marik said aloud. "Oh frig. This ones about whats happening now."

"Storyceptian." I joked. I sat back up and

**GREETINGS! It is I, Marik Sebastian Ishtar the Third! I am now in control of this Story! HAHAHAHAHA! adsskjlf**

I slammed the screen on Marik's fingers. He yelped in pain and shot me a look. Bakura started laughing.

"Foolish girl." Marik muttered, rubbing his 'injured' fingers. I sighed.

"Why don't I show you the rest of the house?" I said, getting up. After a second, they both got up and followed me. I showed them where the kitchen and dining room was, than we stopped in the family room.

"Well now I'm bored." Marik grumbled, collapsing on the couch. Bakura sat down beside him, after smacking him on the head. "What was that for?" Marik yelled. Bakura shrugged.

"I just like hitting you. That's all." Bakura smirked. They continued to argue while I turned the TV and XBox on and threw in a game. I threw two controllers at them, hoping to end their squabbling. Bakura caught his controller, while Marik got hit in the back of the head.

"Ow." Marik grumbled, picking up the remote.

"I put the Saw game in. Have fun." I grumbled walking past them. (_A/N: __We're just gonna say the Saw game is two player for now. I'm lazy._) Bakura opened his mouth to ask something. I answered before he could speak. "Yes Bakura, there are knifes in the game. You can stab people."

"Brilliant." He purred.

"This game isn't scary right?" Marik asked.

"Nope. Its just like a My Little Pony game." I said sarcastically. Marik didn't seem to notice.

"Yay!"

I walked into the dining room and sat down. I sat in the chair so I was facing the TV, and pulled out my phone. I noticed I had 2 text messages. One was from Skye and one was from Kyra. (_A/N:I am henceforth creating Group texting. Its my story DEAL WITH I__T! *laughs*_) I put us in a group text then read their messages.

/Kitty: Hows it going?/ (_Obviously Kyra is Kitty)_

/NinjaWitch: They giving you trouble?/ (_Non creative nickname powers activate!_)

/LKRox!: You have NO IDEA! You guys have to stay over tomorrow./ (_This one is me :D)_

/Kitty: I can ask…/

/NinjaWitch: I doubt you could convince me too./

/LKRox: Tia's been trying to summon Slender Man lately. If she is successful he'll probably come for you. If you're here Bakura could send him to the shadow realm./

/NinjaWitch: DEAL!/

/Kitty: I doubt he'd be that nice./

"Stop texting about me." I heard Bakura yell. I looked up surprised. Bakura was looking at me from the couch.

"How did you…?"

"I didn't. Lucky guess hmm?" He laughed. Then he turned his attention back to Marik. "You're supposed to kill him, Marik!"

"Why? What did he do to me?"

"He's trying to kill you for one thing…" I felt my phone buzz. I looked down and read the new message.

/Kitty: I can stay over tomorrow./

/LKRox: Awesome./

/NinjaWitch: Where are we all gonna sleep?/

/LKRox: I have no idea… Perhaps the living room and I'll let the boys have the bed rooms./

/NinjaWitch: Or we could take the beds and they can sleep on the couches./

/Kitty: No Idea you wanted to go to the Shadow realm Skye…/

"You guys get the beds tomorrow night when Skye and Kyra come over."

"Yay!" They both exclaimed, though Bakura was much less enthusiastic about this. In fact, he barely said it above a grumble.

"I call the bed tonight then." Marik said.

"And who says you get to call things." Bakura asked.

"I call that I can call things!"

"Idiot…"

* * *

><p><em>AN: I have the next chapter about 30% done. I'm going to try to get it done by the end of the week but my schools doing Mid Terms this week and I have to study sooo...Yeah. I'll try my best to get it done before next week! _

_Lots of Love!~Panda_


	3. Gay Jokes and Bed Arrangements

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marik OR Bakura. **

_A/N: I apologize in advance for this chapter. I have honestly hated this chapter since I started writing it. This will honestly be my only bad chapter. I promise! Ever__y chapter after this will amazing! Its just this chapter...This chapter...I wanted to burn it with fire. In the nicest way possible. :P I tried to add some humor but honestly it didn't really work. Anyway I promise every chapter after this will be epic._

* * *

><p>About 20 minutes later, I was in guest room fixing the bed, while the anime characters continued to play Saw. After I had changed the sheets and covered the bed with a new blanket, I realized I had gotten a text. I grabbed my phone off the side table and flipped to the message screen.<p>

/Kitty: Do you know if Ryou and Melvin came with them to this world?/

I paused, taken aback by the text. I hadn't thought of Marik's Yami and Bakura's Hikari, since they got here. They were hard enough to deal with on their own, I couldn't imagine dealing with 2 other personality. Although Ryou was pretty sweet, especially compared to his Yami. But I didn't even want to think about Melvin.

Suddenly an idea sparked in my brain. _Wait! Ryou. If he came with them, I could have him meet my dad instead of Bakura. He may even be able to make up for Marik's behavior. _I thought.

Hopeful, I left the guest room and headed for the living room, where the boys were still playing. From where I was, I could see that they were still playing the game, but I couldn't see their faces. I stopped in the dining room, giving me a clear view of the room they were in.

"Hey guys I-" I stopped when I realized they were arguing. The argument sounded pretty heated.

"Jerk it, Marik!"

"I am jerking it!" (_A/N:Cue squealing fangirls_ *_laughs*_)

"Well, you're not doing a bloody good job."

"Like you could do it ANY friggin' better!"

"Of course I could! I've done it a million times."

"Well you're not exactly helping, Bakura."

"Damn it Marik! Now you've broken it."

After that, I couldn't help but make a squeak of surprise. Bakura glanced back to me and immediately noticed the blush of my face. It had erupted sometime after the first thing Bakura said. Bakura looked at me and then to Marik. Suddenly, his eyes went wide and he stood up. Afraid of what I might see, I covered my eyes with my hands.

"We weren't doing that!" Bakura yelled. "Bloody fangirl."

"Then what exactly were you doing?" I asked, my hands still covering my eyes. "And I am NOT a fangirl." I added.

"Uncover your eyes and I'll tell you."

"Are you descent?"

"Of course I'm bloody descent! We weren't doing anything." Bakura yelled. Cautiously, I uncovered my eyes. I sighed a breath of relief when I saw they both they were fully clothed. Marik had stood up sometime when I had my eyes closed.

"What did she think we were doing, Bakura?" Marik asked. He seemed completely unaware of what his previous conversation sounded like.

"She thought we were…" I thought I saw a blush spread across Bakura's face, but I may have just imagined it. "It doesn't matter." He looked at me. "There's a point in the game where you have to unlock a door with a bobby pin." He pointed to Marik. "Marik didn't read the instructions and failed miserably. The thing he broke was the bobby pin."

"I shouldn't need instructions! I am-"

"The great and powerful Marik Ishtar?" I asked, already knowing what he was going to say. Marik blinked.

"Yeah." He pouted. "Stop stealing my lines, fangirl."

"How many times must I tell you two? I am not a fangirl." I said. Of course, as I did, the world decided to betray me. At some point when I was putting my phone in my pocket, the volume turned on. So when I got a text just then, the sound of Japanese Bakura's laughter filled the room. "Crap." I muttered and frantically tried to turn the sound off.

"Her ringtone is you laughing Bakura." Marik said, nudging Bakura.

"I can hear, Marik." Bakura grumbled back.

"Doesn't that kind of make her a fangirl?"

"Oh absolutely." I heard the smirk in his voice. I looked up and scowled at him.

"This proves nothing!" I yelled. They both looked smug.

"Actually it proves everything." Bakura smirked.

"Your ring tone, plus a poster, plus fanart, plus fanfictions equals fangirl to me." Marik said.

"I hate you two." I muttered.

"I, somehow, doubt that." Bakura said.

"Yes. Who couldn't love this mid…Frig! I forgot this is a full length shirt." Marik grumbled, attempting to unbutton the bottom buttons to show his midriff. I decided to ignore them and check the text message I had gotten. I flipped to the message screen.

/Dad: Mom said we have guests. I'll be home soon to meet them./

_Frick! I almost forgot why I came in here. _I thought.

"Bakura. Did Ryou come with you to this world?" I asked. He nodded, an annoyed look now plastered on his face.

"Unfortunately." I smiled, brightly.

"Great! Switch with him for about an hour." Bakura scoffed, like that was the most absurd thing he had ever heard.

"Why would I do that?" He asked, crossing his arms. I sighed.

"Ryou will make a better impression on my dad then you will. He can probably make up for Marik's rudeness as well." I told him. Bakura almost looked offended.

"I am not rude!" Marik yelled.

"Shut up, Marik." Bakura said. "I'll take that bet." He told me. I blinked, confused.

"What bet?"

"You said Ryou could make a better impression then I could. If I wanted I could make your father like me." He said, confidently. I gave him a skeptical look, than smirked.

"I bet Marik could make a better impression then you could."

"Yeah! I could make her dad like me 10 times more then you could." Marik agreed with me. I smiled. They had no idea I was setting them up. If they were fighting to be the nicest, I would win either way. They would be nice, and my dad would like them. Perfect. Now for some fun.

"I say whoever makes the best impression gets to sleep on the bed tonight." I suggested. Bakura's eyes lit up.

"But I already…" Marik started when Bakura cut him off.

"Deal." Bakura said. He turned to Marik and put a hand out. "We have a bet?" Marik looked at his hand skeptically. Finally he grabbed it.

"Fine. It's not like I'm worried I'd lose. No one can resist my charms!" He said.

"We'll see…" I said, smiling. _This is going to be quite interesting…_

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" I heard my dad yell. I heard the front door shut. I turned to Marik and Bakura.<p>

"Bets on." I said smirking. "Remember you're girls." I noticed Marik frantically trying to redo the buttons on his shirt before I turned around. My dad walked into the room and stopped. He smiled at me, but his smile faded as he noticed Marik and Bakura.

"So these are you're…friends?" He said, pausing taking them in. I guess I could never really dial down how flamboyant both of them were no matter what I tried. I smiled, uneasy.

"This is Florence and Ishizu. They're going to be staying with us for a little while." I said, awkwardly. Bakura took this opportunity to make his first move.

"Good Afternoon, sir. I hope you don't mind Ishizu and me staying here for a while." He had changed his pitch to match Ryou, maybe a little higher, and he laid his accent on thick. I glanced at my dad's face to see the reaction. To my surprise, he smiled.

"No problem. I'm glad we can help the both of you out." My dad, sticking an arm out to shake Bakura's hand. Bakura took it and shook his head smiling. It was probably the weirdest thing I've ever seen. Bakura smiling and shaking my dad's hand, it was unbelievable. I noticed Marik was glaring at Bakura. I gave him a look that said 'Fight!' which he understood and immediately made it his priority to get between my dad and Bakura. He smiled brightly up at my dad.

"I'm Ishizu Blistar." He introduced proudly. "And I have definitely known your daughter for more than a few hours." I facepalmed. He was going to lose, unless he could be less…Marik.

"That's good to know." My dad replied. Thankfully, he was so focused the two disguised boys in front of him, he didn't notice my facepalm. "So you girls go to Kaili's school?"

"Yes, we just transferred here recently." Bakura replied, his smile not fading.

"So did you move together? You two seem like you've known each other for a while." My dad questioned. I saw a glint of shock in Bakura's eyes, he wasn't expecting that. Marik didn't even blink.

"We've known each other for a long time!" He swung an arm over Bakura's neck. "Florence, here, is my partner!" The combined look on my dad's and Bakura's face almost made me crack up.

"Partners." My dad repeated, looking at Marik "As in..?"

"Tennis!" Bakura blurted out, causing Marik and my dad to look at him. "We play tennis together." He muttered, looking down.

"Ah. I see." My dad said, nodding his head. Bakura attempted to shrug Marik's hand off him, which didn't work.

"Get your arm off me." Bakura growled, dropping his nice act. My dad looked at him, surprised. Bakura coughed. "I mean, get your arm off me _please." _He said, using his nice tone for all expect 'please.'

"Why should I?" Marik said back. _Oh Ra, please tell me they're not going to fight… _I thought.

"Because it's bloody annoying." Bakura said back, pushing Marik's arm off him and turning to face him. Marik crossed his arms.

"You're _bloody _annoying." Marik said, mocking Bakura's accent. Bakura glared at him.

"You're dead."

"Girls!" I yelled, gaining their attention. "Let's not fight."

"Yeah please don't." My dad said. Marik pouted.

"Fine. Sorry, Florence." Marik muttered.

"Yeah. Same here." Bakura muttered. My dad coughed, awkwardly.

"Well. I'm going to go change out of my work clothes. See you girls later." With that he left, leaving me to deal with the boys. Marik smiled.

"I think we did a good job." He said. I growled at him and started walking towards my room. Marik looked confused.

"What?"

* * *

><p>That night<p>

* * *

><p>"This isn't fair." Bakura complained, as I handed him a pillow. "I did much better than that idiot." He gestured toward Marik. Marik scoffed.<p>

"No way! I did better than him." Marik yelled. I tossed the pillow in his face. He caught it and frowned at me.

"You both sucked. You both get the floors. Keep it up. I dare you. You'll be sleeping on the floor until you return home." I said, frowning.

"IF we return home." Bakura reminded. I shook my head.

"There is no if. I will get you back or I'll die trying."

"That can be arranged." Bakura said, smirking. I threw a blanket at him.

"Set your 'beds' up." I told them, handing Marik a blanket.

"What I don't understand is why we have to sleep on your floor?" Marik asked, as he started putting his make shift bed together.

"This is probably some sick fantasy of hers." Bakura muttered. I almost threw a book at him.

"IS NOT!" I yelled. "I just want to make sure you don't get up and sleep in a bed. You both don't deserve it."

"Now she's calling us bad boys. Another sign this is a fantasy of hers." Bakura smirked. I collapsed on my bed.

"You two are going to drive me insane."

"That's the plan, sweetheart." Bakura said. I growled.

"Don't call me sweetheart." I said, sitting up in my bed. Bakura laughed bitterly. I felt my phone buzz.

/NinjaWitch: You still living?/

/LKRox: Barely./

"Do you friggin' ever stop texting?" Marik asked.

"Do you ever wear men clothing?" I retorted. He went quiet.

"…Hey look! A distraction!" He shouted, pointing behind me.

"Very subtle, Marik." Bakura muttered.

"Shut up, Fluffy."

"Can you guys just hurry up? I'm tired. I want to sleep." I complained.

"Then sleep." Marik said.

"I don't trust you two."

"And you think I trust you?" Bakura asked.

"You should. I'm not insane."

"Keep telling yourself that." Bakura smirked. I groaned, and threw a pillow at him.

"No more talking!" I yelled and clicked my lamp off. Thankfully they both shut up after I did and I got a good nights sleep. That was until I woke up.

* * *

><p><em>AN: AHHH! Horrible chapter is Horrible. And also never listen to what Bakura says about me. Its never true. Except maybe the fangirl part...MAYBE only! Anyway, in an upcoming chapter there will be a game of Truth or Dare. So please give me some questions and dares to give ANY of the characters. I want some reviewer input on that one so be creative. Anyway. I love you all! Please review!  
><em>


	4. Morning Surprises and Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything Yugioh. Expect my deck and my poster :P**

_A/N: Whoo! Another chapter! Sorry this took a while. I just got into reading Homestuck. Its such a good webcomic! Anyway, this one is sooo much better then the last chapter. I promise that. I had soo much fun writing it. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please__ Review!_

* * *

><p>I awoke to find two amber eyes looking at me. A smirk was plastered on his face and he was too close for comfort. I jerked my head back a bit and blinked in surprise. Happy to see he was standing next to my bed and not in it, I scowled at him.<p>

"Well good morning to you too." He joked. "But then again, I suppose your night was better." His smirk widened. I sat up slowly, facing him, and stretched.

"Wha?" I asked, just barely awake. He pointed behind me, on my bed, and suddenly I couldn't be more awake.

I turned to find a shirtless Marik fast asleep on my bed. He was lying on his stomach and his face was buried in a pillow. A gasp escaped my mouth and I quickly backed off the bed, which caused me to land on my butt with a thud. This caused Bakura to laugh, rather loudly. I glared at him again.

"So, when exactly last night did you seduce Marik into your bed? I'm kind of surprised you were able to. Thought he was about as straight as a circle." Bakura asked, once his laughing ceased. "Then again perhaps it's because you look like a man."

"I look nothing like a man!" I yelled, getting up off the floor. "And we didn't do anything!"

"I'm sure." Bakura said sarcastically, crossing his arms.

"We didn't! No way would I sleep with someone so effeminate." I retorted. A smirk formed on my lips. "Besides, I doubt Marik would cheat on his boyfriend so easily." Bakura frowned.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Sorry. I meant girlfriend."

"He's neither. No matter how much you wish he was."

"I don't care what his relationship is to you!"

"You're sassy in the morning."

"And you're a jerk."

"Always." Our argument ended when we heard a groan from the bed.

"Can you guys keep it down?" Marik mumbled into the pillow. We both turned to look at him. Out of frustration from both of them, I grabbed a pillow and chucked it at Marik. Luckily this got this attention and his head shot up. "What the hell? I was friggin' sleeping!"

"In my bed?" I asked. It was amazing how after just waking up, it only took a few minutes with these two to get exhausted.

"Yes. Where else would I sleep?" Marik asked, sitting up on the bed.

"On the floor. Where I left you." Marik yawned.

"I didn't like the floor. It was hard-"

"As where other things, I'm sure." Bakura said, laughing. It took everything I had not to slap him.

"How many times must I tell you to shut up?" I said. Marik blinked.

"I don't get it. Why is Bakura laughing? What's hard? And why are you mad?" Marik asked.

"Here's a better question. Where's your shirt?" I asked. Marik finally got out of my bed and reached down on the floor.

"Here. I took it off 'cause I was hot…Well more than usual anyway." He said, proudly. He briefly showed off his muscles, while I ignored him completely.

I grabbed my phone of my table and checked the time. _10 am. Parents and my brother should be gone._ I thought. _Now all I have to do is deal with them till Skye and Kyra show up. Great…_

* * *

><p>After an eventful morning of getting everyone situated, new clothes, showers etc, and a few ill-ly placed innuendos, I texted my friends.<p>

/TheAsylumKeeper: You must come over now! I can't deal with them alone much longer!/ (This is me now)

/NinjaWitch: On my way./

/Kitty: Can you pick me up Skye?/

/NinjaWitch: Fine. Whatever. Just be ready./

/Kitty: K/

Satisfied with their soon to be arrival, I glanced up at the boys. After Marik had gotten ready, which took longer than I did, he insisted on cooking breakfast. I could tell it was a bad idea as soon as he walked into the kitchen. Currently, he was burning something in a pan over the stove. I think it was eggs at one point, but now it was just the black remains of it. Bakura, who had been sitting on the counter, laughing at Marik's attempts at cooking, jumped down and took the pan from Marik.

"What the hell? I was making breakfast." Marik yelled, as Bakura threw the remains in the trash.

"What you were making was coal." Bakura told him.

"No, that what YOU were making."

"I wasn't making anything, idiot."

"Well it's what you would have been making, if you were making something." Marik said, pointing at Bakura.

"You make so much sense Marik." I said sarcastically. Again Marik didn't seem to notice the sarcasm.

"See! She understood!"

"For the love of Ra…" I muttered, jumping off of the dining table I was sitting on. I took the frying pan from Bakura and shooed them both out of the kitchen. "I'll make breakfast." I decided to make omelets, so I grabbed eggs, cheese, and olives from the fridge.

"What are we supposed to do then?" Bakura asked, grabbing a chair from the dining table and sitting in it.

"You could talk to me. I get rather bored while I cook."

"Why is it our job to entertain you? You're the friggin' host!" Marik asked, hopping up to sit on the counter.

"Yes, but I'm also the one who is cooking you breakfast and letting you stay at her house."

"And the one who brought us to this accursed world in the first place." Bakura noted. I opened my mouth, but closed it, not finding a good come back. Luckily a knock on the door interrupted what would probably become another fight.

"Come in." I called. "Doors open, we're in the kitchen." I heard the door open and close, and then Kyra and Skye walked into the dining room carrying their bags.

"Hey." Skye said to me, dropping her bag in the corner and grabbing a seat next to Bakura.

"Yo." Kyra said, setting her bag next to Skye's and walking over to me.

"What we don't get a hello? You're SO rude." Marik grumbled.

"Sorry. Hello Marik. Hello Bakura." Skye said.

"Was that so hard?"

"Yes."

"Not as hard as Marik was last night." Bakura smirked. I saw Kyra direct her attention to the floor and Skye held in a laugh. I grabbed an olive from the jar and flicked it at Bakura. He caught it in his mouth, and shot me a victory smile.

"Show off… and would you lay off that?" I yelled. "You know nothing happened."

"Kaili, did they…" Kyra asked, not able to finish the sentence. I shook my head and pointed my spatula at Bakura.

"Fluffy, here, thinks I slept with Marik cause Marik got into my bed last night." I told her.

"I was cold!" Marik said in defense.

"You took off your shirt!"

"I got hot!" Marik yelled.

"You're an idiot!"

"You're a fangirl!"

"Girls, girls, your both pretty." Skye yelled, stopping our argument.

"And don't call me Fluffy." Bakura grumbled.

"Anyway, since we have basically the whole day to do whatever, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Danny invited us to the park at 3." Kyra told me. I glanced at the time. It was 11:30 now.

"Great, now we just need to figure out what to do between now and then." Skye said. I nodded.

"Ok, but first Bakura, Marik and I gotta eat."

* * *

><p>After they eat<p>

* * *

><p>"That was horrible." Bakura told me, as we all walked into the family room. "No blood at all."<p>

"It was an omelet. Sorry I forgot to bath it in blood." I said sarcastically. I sat on the large couch, next to Kyra.

"You're not forgiven." Bakura sat on the floor, leaning his back against the table that was holding the tv.

"Well I liked it." Marik said, sitting next to Bakura.

"Thank you, Marik." I said.

"So, now what?" Skye said, sitting in the chair next to the couch.

"Oh I know!" Marik yelled. "Let's play truth or dare!" Bakura groaned loudly.

"That's such a girl's game, Marik." Bakura grumbled.

"You're just afraid." Marik taunted.

"I'm not afraid."

"Suuureee."

"Give me a bloody dare then!" Bakura yelled, making Marik smirk.

"This can only end good…" I muttered. Marik looked thoughtful for a moment then smirked wider.

"I dare you to show your midriff!"

"Why the bloody hell would I do that?" Bakura asked. He seemed utterly appalled by the idea.

"Because I dared you too. But as I thought your just too afraid." Marik said, smiling happily. "You're just a scared little kitty cat."

"I'm NOT afraid. Nor am I a kitty!" Bakura yelled.

"Uh, Marik?" Kyra said, startling me. I was so distracted by their fight I forgot she was there. "Why do you want to see Bakura's midriff?" Marik scoffed.

"I don't! I just want to prove Bakura is a big scaredy cat."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Marik." Skye muttered.

"Just get it over with Bakura." I said. "Ra knows, you have some horrible dare or truth to give someone after." I saw a glint of happiness in his eyes, before he returned to frowning.

"Fine." He reluctantly stood up. "Do I have to take my shirt off?" He asked Marik.

"Of course." Marik said, obviously enjoying this. Bakura sighed, and took off his shirt.

"There. Try not to have a fangasm, Kaili." Bakura said, smirking at me.

I blinked, out of surprise. Not because I was surprised he said that. I expected it. What surprised me was that he said my name for the first time. He had called me girl or fangirl up until now. I honestly didn't think he remembered it.

"What's with the look?" Bakura asked me.

"You said my name for the first time!" I said excited. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Fangirls these days…" He muttered.

"As I thought. My midriff is extremely better than yours." Marik said proudly.

"Whatever." Bakura said, putting his shirt back on. "My turn now. Marik. Truth or dare?"

"You can't ask the person who asked you. It's the rule." Skye told him.

"Screw the rules, I'm British!" Bakura yelled. An awkward silence filled the room.

"…Yeah, it only works when Kaiba says it." I told him.

"Yeah I got that…If I can't ask Marik, I'll ask you." He said, smiling. "Truth or dare?" I gulped.

"Can I pick or?"

"No."

"I'm afraid to pick either." I muttered. "I guess…Dare?" He didn't even stop to think.

"Kiss Marik."

"NO!" Marik and I yelled at the same time. We looked at each other, surprised to hear the others answer.

"You don't want to kiss me? How could you not? I'm amazing!" Marik said, standing up.

"It would be like kissing another girl! You look too much like one. It's creepy." I stood up as well.

"You are the one who is creepy!"

"You are!"

"You!"

"You!" We had taken a step closer to each other with every line.

"God! Just release your sexual tension already!" Skye yelled.

I saw Bakura and Skye glanced at each other. Then Skye pushed my face into Marik's, while Bakura pushed Marik's into mine. It ended up hurting a lot more than anything and we immediately pulled away.

"Gah! What the hell!" I yelled. "I think I chipped a tooth!"

"You think that's bad! I had to kiss you!" Marik yelled, gagging.

"I think I love this game." Bakura said, smiling.

"My turn." I said. I sat down on the couch again. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. "Kyra. Dare."

"You didn't say truth." Kyra said.

"I already know everything about you. So dare then, right?"

"I suppose." Kyra sighed.

"You and Bakura have to wear cat ears and say 'Nya nya nyan~!'"

"Why am I being dragged into this?" Bakura yelled.

"I'd make you do it as well. So at least both of you can do it together and it's less embarrassing."

"But I'm not a kitty!" Kyra protested.

"Yes, you are! Just admit it!"

"Do you want me to admit it or say nya?"

"The latter."

"I wouldn't have done either." Kyra said. "And I won't do either."

"You can't make me do it either." Bakura said, crossing his arms.

"Stop being a baby, Bakura!" Marik yelled.

"Whatever. I guess today is just 'destroy Bakura's pride' day." Bakura muttered. I smiled, and pulled two cat ear hand bands from behind me. Yes, again with the convenient locations of things. I handed one to each of them. They both looked at them, and cringed.

"Just put them on." Skye said, leaning on her head on her hand. They did as they were told. Kyra went and stood next to Bakura, hesitantly.

"Now say it. In unison."

"Nya Nya Nyan." They both said in a monotone voice. They matched depressed tones perfectly. It was almost amazing.

"Good enough, I suppose." I said. I didn't want to torture them anymore. I felt bad. "Now it's your turn Kyra." Both Kyra and Bakura returned to their seats. Bakura hiding his face under his bangs.

"Ok. Marik. I guess. Truth or dare?" She said.

"Dare!"

"Ok…Uh…" She thought for a moment. "Make a prank call to…Kaiba."

"Oh Ra. That's perfect." I smiled. Marik looked confused.

"Uh…how the frig am I supposed to call him? We're in a different world." Marik asked. Kyra blinked.

"I didn't think of that." She muttered.

"Use your millennium rod on the phone." Skye suggested.

"That wouldn't work." Bakura told her.

"It might." She said. I tossed Marik my phone. Marik did something to it, maybe made it his mind slave, and then began dialing the number.

"Here's a question, Marik. Why do you know Kaiba's number?" Bakura asked, smirking. Marik waved his hand at him.

"It's ringing shut up!" He paused. "He answered!"

"Speaker Marik!" I commanded.

"Hello? Kaiba Residence. Mokuba speaking."

"Damn, it's his kid brother." Marik mumbled. Then he directed his voice to the phone. He didn't bother to disguise his voice. "Give the phone to Seto Kaiba." There was a pause on the other end.

"Is this Marik Ishtar?" Mokuba asked.

"NO! This is someone completely different!" Marik insisted.

"…Melvin?"

"NO! This is…" He looked around the room. His eyes paused at me. "This is one of Seto's fangirls." I glared at him.

"But you sound like a guy."

"Only barely." Bakura muttered. Causing me to hold in a laugh.

"It doesn't matter! Just give the phone to your brother."

"Big brother doesn't like getting calls while he's working."

"So? Just give him the friggin' phone."

"I'll tell him." Mokuba said. We heard the phone be set down and we waited in silence.

"You're not very good at this, Marik." Kyra told him.

"Shut up." Marik commanded. We heard the phone being picked up and we all shut up.

"Big brother said you should just hang up and never call here again." Mokuba told us. "And he's a billionaire. So you should listen to him."

"Screw you man! I-" Bakura quickly grabbed the phone away from Marik. He did his best Ryou voice.

"Mokuba? Sorry about that. Could you please give the phone to Kaiba? It's kind of an emergency." Bakura said. Again it creeped me out, seeing Bakura pretend to be Ryou.

"Bakura? Oh. I guess I could let you talk to Seto." Mokuba said, soundly relieved. "If it's really an emergency."

"Oh, it is." Bakura insisted. Then Bakura handed the phone back to Marik. "You're welcome, idiot."

"You're the idiot." Marik mumbled, before grabbing the phone. After a few minutes of silence, we heard Seto's voice.

"Hello? Who the hell is this?" Seto growled into the phone.

"Is this the Kaiba residence?" Marik asked.

"Of course it is, dumbass. You spoke to my little brother. Now what the hell do you want?"

"Is your refrigerator running?" Then everyone, aside from Marik, facepalmed. There was silence on the other end of the phone. Then the sound of a click and the dial tone. Seto had hung up, not surprisingly.

"He hung up!" Marik exclaimed, surprised. "That's so rude!"

"And harassing him wasn't?" Skye asked.

"It was a dare!" Marik shot back. "Blame the black haired cat-like one."

"My name's Kyra." Kyra said, irritated.

"Does it matter?" Bakura asked. "He's not going to remember."

"That's not true!" Marik said. "I remembered all of their names."

"Really? Then what's my name?" Skye said, crossing her arms.

"Uh…it starts with an 'N' right?"

"No."

"L?"

"No."

"…P?"

"For Ra's sake! Her name is Skye!" I yelled.

"I knew that! I was just testing her!" Marik said.

"I doubt she'd forget her name." Kyra said.

"Whatever. It's my turn now." Marik said. He looked at Skye. "So I will choose you, SKYE." He emphasized her name so she knew he remembered. "Truth or dare?"

"I guess I'll pick dare."

"Ok. I dare you to…duel someone."

"Seriously?"

"What? I can't think of anything better. All my friggin' amazing dares are for Bakura." Marik said.

"Oh, I just can't wait to hear them…" Bakura muttered.

"I brought my deck if you want to duel me, Skye." Kyra offered.

"I would but I don't have a deck." She told her, frowning. I knew she wanted one, but her parents thought it was too childish for her to make one.

"Use mine." I suggested. "It's in my room. You can just go and get it." Skye's eyes lit up.

"Awesome! You're deck rocks! I'm totally going to kick your, but Kyra." She said, standing up and heading toward my room. Kyra got up as well.

"We'll duel on the dining room table. You guys can continue playing if you want." Kyra said, heading into the dining room. I gulped and looked to the boy's who were now grinning widely.

"Well just the three of us again." Bakura said smirking. "I'm sure the rest of this game will be a blast."

"This is how I die…" I muttered.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Did you like it? I know it was more like just Dare then Truth or Dare this chapter but next chapter (Truth or Dare part 2) Will have more of both. Thanks for the input with your last dares. __Anyway I'd love more Truth's and Dare's from you guys. Please give me some more! And Reviews. Don't forget to review. _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Love you all! ~Panda  
><em>


	5. Update

I am not very sad to say that I will never finish this story. Ever. I don't think I'll be keeping them up either. I've grown a lot as a writer and this horrible piece of writing is now completely embarrassing to me. I'm embarrassed to the the author of it. I'm glad you guys enjoyed this, I suppose. But I've moved on to better things. And this must end. So that's all that really needs to be said. There will be no more updates ever again. Sorry, I guess.


End file.
